Prohibido dar la espalda
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Seimei quiere saber qué tanto haría Soubi por él. Oneshot.


**Prohibido dar la espalda.**

- ¿Te gustan los niños, Soubi?

Seimei tiene este hábito de hacer preguntas de repente. Soubi, que había estado estudiando para un examen, espera un latir antes de que la cabeza de su amo gire un poco hacia él. Parpadea.

- ¿Jugar con ellos¿Cuidarlos?

- Tener sexo con ellos. – Seimei siempre es directo. Algunas veces tan directo que duele, haciendo que desee más. Seimei sonríe cuando ve que sus ojos se abren, sorprendidos. - ¿Te excita pensar en ellos? Piel suave, mejillas sonrosadas, grandes ojos inocentes…

Beloved no termina su frase, su sonrisa continúa. Hace mucho que Soubi no es ingenuo o inocente pero aún así tiene que controlar un sonrojo. No aparta la vista de Seimei: su amo odia sentirse ignorado, no necesita que le repitan una regla.

- No, no lo hacen. – contesta sinceramente. Le gusta Seimei, Beloved. Nada ni nadie más.

- ¿Oh? – Seimei estira sus largas piernas de la posición en que estaba contra la ventana, ignora su libro y sacude sus pantalones antes de ir hasta donde estaba él. Soubi gira en la silla, dándole toda su atención al adolescente. – Bueno, eso es un alivio.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No me gustaría que ensuciaras a mi pequeño Ritsuka. – Seimei se inclina hacia él, pone sus manos alrededor de su cuello y aprieta un poco, lo suficiente para que sea un recordatorio de que es una pertenencia de él.

Soubi se pregunta como es que él – o cualquiera – podría ensuciar al hermanito menor de Beloved, siendo Beloved tan celoso y posesivo del pequeño. Soubi había visto, una vez y por casualidad, una fotografía de su Sacrifice con la mano en el hombro de un pequeño niño sonriente. Había añorado esa suave, tierna sonrisa que había visto en el rostro de Seimei; se había preguntado si ese mismo gesto sería, alguna vez, dirigido a él.

Seimei se sienta en su regazo, todavía apretando su cuello. Soubi traga y ve la sonrisa de Seimei, pero no lo toca: no le han dado permiso.

- ¿Te estás preguntando cómo, verdad?

- Yo… sí, Beloved. – le gusta el nombre verdadero de Seimei. Adora la forma en que se curva en sus labios y se atrapa en sus dientes. Soubi casi puede jurar que lo siente quemándole la piel.

Seimei entorna los ojos, un poco divertido. – Te conozco tan bien, Soubi. – aprieta un poco más fuerte, atrapando un poco de su aliento pero entonces es el aliento de _Seimei_ sobre su oreja y Soubi sabe que muy bien podría dejar de respirar. – Porque eres mío… ¿cierto?

- Sí. Soy tuyo. – susurra Soubi. Trata de mantener los ojos abiertos pero sabe que no hay forma ni en los Siete Círculos del Averno que pudiera estar ignorando a su Sacrifice en esos momentos, no cuando siente su sonrisa contra su cuello y el peso de Seimei sobre su cuerpo.

- Y harías cualquier cosa que te ordenara. – Seimei se endereza para poder verlo a los ojos, todavía dando esa media sonrisa que nunca lo es, su voz una caricia cruel que lo hace temblar. – Morirías por mí.

Es la conexión que comparten. No necesita decir qué es lo que haría por Seimei porque Seimei ya lo sabe, pero a su amo le gusta oírlo. Le da placer el recordar que él es su arma perfecta, su juguete, su Fighter… todo lo que Seimei quiera que él sea, así que responde cada vez. Viendo a los ojos de su amo sonríe y dice las mismas respuestas una y otra vez. No le importa, porque también le gusta el recordatorio.

- Sin lugar a dudas.

Nunca tiene suficiente del sabor de Seimei, de sus labios contra él, de su aliento. Se atreve a poner una mano en la cadera de Seimei cuando el Sacrifice se empieza a frotar contra él, todavía manteniendo la sensación de su boca contra la de él y tiene los ojos medio cerrados, viendo a Beloved observarlo, meciéndose, una mueca casi divertida en sus labios tan cerca que muy bien podría ser suya.

- Harías cualquier cosa… ¿verdad, Soubi?

- Por supuesto… ah… Seimei… - se mece con más fuerzas, con más intención. Toma toda la fuerza de voluntad de Soubi no sostener al adolescente más fuerte contra él. Aprieta los dedos sobre la cadera de Seimei, su otra mano se cierra en un puño pero no lo hace.

Batalla por mantener los ojos abiertos, porque de repente el observar los ojos de Seimei se sienten íntimos. Cree que podría ser la primera vez que se sienten así.

- Si yo muriera y quisiera que tú siguieras vivo…

- ¿Qué? No… Seimei… - gime, el nombre de su amo rompiéndose un poco al final, pero Seimei sigue moviéndose contra él, observándolo, sosteniendo su aliento y su vida en sus manos y sus palabras.

- ¿Soy tu voluntad y tu voz… o no¿Eres mío, Soubi? – su nombre suena distinto con Seimei, y los movimientos más intensos, sus entrepiernas frotándose una contra la otra insistentemente. El aliento de Seimei se está entremezclando con el de él.

- Lo… lo soy, Beloved… - Soubi se muerde el labio pero es la lengua de Seimei quien alivia la carne.

- Y harías… cualquier cosa que yo te ordenara… incluso seguirías vivo si esas fueran mis palabras… ¿verdad?

Tan cerca. Los movimientos de Seimei se vuelven más intensos. Soubi observa cuando su maestro se lame los labios con una sonrisa. Siente la mano tensarse en su cuello y quiere aferrarse a Seimei, pero tiene un momento de pánico cuando el adolescente casi se detiene.

- Lo harías¿verdad, Soubi¿Harías cualquier cosa que te ordenara?

- Lo haría… - gime, sabiendo que es la verdad, incluso si un mundo sin Beloved no tendría sentido.

Soubi se empieza a mover otra vez contra él, lo besa profundo, enredando su otra mano con su cabello y cuando el suave gemido de Beloved vibra contra su boca, permite que su otra mano se sostenga de Seimei. Está tan cerca… tan cerca…

- Buen chico. – Seimei dice unos momentos después, acariciando su cabello, soltando su cuello. Soubi trata de sonreír, su aliento todavía rápido pero entonces Seimei se levanta de sus piernas, va hacia la puerta y se pone el abrigo. – Voy retrasado, Ritsuka se preocupará. Límpiate y llámame luego. – dice suavemente, dándole un rápido beso antes de salir del departamento.


End file.
